


Count to 9

by Akasshilove



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Other Fandoms Mentioned - Freeform, Sad Ending, Suicide, The Author Regrets Nothing, They all die, Twisted ending to woojin's leaving, mentions of drinking, this is really twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: HOW COULD YOU DO THISPLEASE CHANBREAKING NEWSStrayKids have been found dead in their dorm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. BREAKING NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why...Why...Why did you do this to us
> 
> Please Chan stop
> 
> Breaking News 
> 
> StrayKids have been found dead in their dorm

**"Hi, I'm Seo Sojin bring you the latest breaking news.**

 **The nine member group Stray Kids have been found dead in** **their dorm room.**

**Earlier this morning the police received a frantic phone Got7 member Bambam**

**Who happens to be a lable mate of StrayKids.**

**Bam Bam explained to the police that something wasn't right.After reacing**

**a call from StrayKids leadere BangChan. Opon arriving at the sceane each member was declared**

**dead at the sceane.**

**As the detectives and police began their investigation they released this statement**

_**"The murder of this crime was Christopher Bang stray kids leadrer after killing his** _

_**members that night, he killed himself the next morning the time of death and cause of death is till under investigation**_

_**this seen is something we have never seen before with an idol group".** _

**The autopsies are being looked out now no statement has been unviled yet. It is also**

**noted that StrayKids member Kim Woojin had annoiced his departcher from there group**

**just a few days ago before his death.**

**Along with that The Boyz Son Youngjae also know as Eric was brought in for questioning as he was**

**shown to be the last to talk to StrayKids member Lee Yongbok also know as**

**Lee Felix.**

**After looking through phone recorders investigators found out**

**just a few ours before Felix's death he and Eric had spoke with**

**each other.**

**The call lasted for nearly an hour and half leading the police to**

**bring Eric in for questioning. The questioning wasn't long**

**as Cre.Ker entertainment The boyz entertainment**

**company stepped in to take Eric away from any**

**further questioning.**

**Soon after they released this statement regarding the situation.**

_**" Hello. this is Cre.Ker entertainment we have heard of the passing of** _

_**StrayKids . We send condolence to their family , friends and fans** _

_**but earlier this morning Youngjae ( Eric). Was brought** _

_**in for questioning with out our knowledge.** _

**_We had no knowledge until receiving a call from Sangyeon explaining to_ **

**_us that Eric had been brought in for questioning as they_ **

**_also had no knowledge as to why Eric was brought to_ **

**_the police station._ **

**_We do understand that this is an investigation_ **

**_but do know we can not allow Eric to be questioned with out_ **

**_our knowledge. As we need to be present for this types of things for the protection_ **

**_of our artist to make sure there will be no unnecessary question that are_ **

**_not related tp the investigation will be asked._ **

**_When Eric learned of Felix's passing he was distraught_ **

**_we have talked with him an he admitted that he did talk with felix but_ **

**_the two merely talked about the next time the would hang out along_ **

**_with other things._ **

**_Eric also expressed he was questioned about Kim Woojin which he tried_ **

**_explain to the police that Felix expressed that he didn't want to talk_ **

**_about which Eric did from the first time he asked Felix._ **

**_  
Eric is now home resting, he will be taking a break for a few_ **

**_days to be able cope with the lost of his friend._ **

**_He will be under the care of his members and the company ._ **

**_Please do understand our decision"_ **

**Even though Cre.Ker entertainment has released statements regarding Eric.**

**JYP entertainment has yet to releasing anything regarding.**

**What has happened police have tried contacting**

**Park Jin young himself .**

**He has not yet responded along with Got7 Bam Bam**

**has refused to state anything else regarding phone call he had with**

**Bang Chan.**

**Will shall keep everyone updated as we get further information along with a hopeful**

**statement from JYP . I am Seo Sojin bring you with latest breaking news stay**

**toned.**

****

__


	2. The Investagtion

Blood it was all around StrayKids Police were all over StrayKids dorm along with caution tape and number tags some police where taking notes, others were taking photos of the scene before them. " So detective Yu any thoughts " asked detective Seo. The two were the main detectives for this case, "I've seen man cases but nothing like this " Yu said. The took a few into hallway only to see one the nine dead bodies it .

"Poor boy killed by his own leader "Seo said looking down at the dead body, his body was half way covered in blood."What makes it worse is how he was murder" Yu said as he observed the body before him, he sighed as he turned and walked into one the room that held another dead body, that near the window as he looked around the room he spotted something a on the floor a few feet from the body " I guess even group members have their secrets" he said. "Why do you say that Yu "Seo asked, as he walked into the room " right before this boy died he was vaping" Seo looked at the body before him. 

He could tell that know no mercy was given to the him when he was murdered, his body was slumped against the window "how do you know that "? "because of this" Seo said walking over to the juul and picking it up with one of his gloves ",the thing is though he would dare smock inside, he had to have been smocking outside"; " but if he was ,why would he smoke inside he would more than likely get caught from the smell itself ". Yu looked at Seo "exactly that's why he would sneak outside an that's why I believe as he snuck back in; their leader spotted him an to him it looked like he was sneaking out trying to get away. 

Seo nodded as he listened to the him " An he was met with the worst fate "

After that the detectives continued to look around before walking into another room that contained a body a large line of blood that lead from the bed to the boys body. The two were about to leave the room when they heard a ding sound. Seo looked down an picked up the boy's phone " Looked like some one named Ec3 messed him " he said handing detective Yu the phone. _**" Sorry, I had to end our call early last night, lets meet later to night "**_ Seo looked at Yu " do you think this is Ec3 might know something " ? " Who knows but we do need to find out lets take his phone to the station to find this Ec3 person " Yu said to Seo. 

_**AT THE POLICE STATION**_

After, returning to the station Yu and Seo gave the phone of the dead to the analyzers tp find out the information they could on what happened last and why the boy was talking to last it took about an hour but the results were finally in . "Well Lee Yongbok or Felix is the owner of this phone and Mr.Ec3 name Son Young Jae the two we talking for nearly an hour and half " one of the stingrays had told two detectives.

" I say we bring him in for questioning " Seo said after hearing the information "Well there's a slight problem " the stingray sad " And what's that", " Young Jae is idol he's in the group The Boyz he also goes under the stage name Eric " the stingray said " And! idol or not it doesn't matter Seo bring him and with force if you have to" Yu said. Seo nodded as he along with two cops had left the station heading to The Boyz dorm. 

_**The Boyz Dorm**_

Eric had just woken up which was surprising cause everyone else was sleep and he was normally the second to last to get up after Kevin. The first thing Eric did after he woke was message felix. From having to the end their usually three hour call short as he was called for dinner and he would have said to he wasn't hungry to talk to Felix but, not eating is a big red flag to his hyung's . An he would get asked fifteen million question as to why he's not eating: even a simple I'm not hungry would not work. Other than that he head into kitchen. 

To get something to drink before, he would enter the kitchen someone started banging at the door "who in the world could that be" Eric thought as walked over to answer " umm hello" he said opening the door to see a detective and two police officers " Are you Son Young Jae " the detective asked him in a stern tone. Eric gave a simple nodded wondering why they were looking for him . " book him " the detective said the two office walked over to Eric to put him hand cuffs " hay … hay what! are doing do? " Eric said as they but him cuffs and tried to hold him still as he struggled " HYUNG" he screamed at the top of his longs.

Not even a second later HyunJae ,Kevin , Sunwoo, Changmin and Jacob ran out their room all wondering why in the world was Eric was screaming at first they were all going to scold him until they saw he was being take away by the police " What in the hell do you think you doing " HyunJae said " I'm detective Seo we will bring Son Youngjae in for questioning" Seo said . "You cant just enter our dorm and take our maknae away without permission " Jacob said " We can and we will any interference will have you arrested to for disrupting a police investigation " Seo said before leaving the dorm along with Eric.

" They just can't take him away " Kevin said in frustration Sunwoo decided this was a good time to wake the others by screaming Eric was taken away by the police. Which confused the others as they woke up and ran into the living room asking what happened and where was Eric. 

Changmin had explained everything from waking to Eric to screaming to Eric getting taken away " And they just took him away why the hell didn't wake me up " Sangyeon yelled he was pissed who " Sorry we where just processing him be taking away " Kevin said lowing his head Sangyeon looked at Kevin before sighing in frustration as he rubbed his temple " It's not you fault there is nothing to be sorry for " Sangyeon said. As he pulled out his phone to call their manger and agency to explain to them what happened to Eric. 

_**Back At Station**_

Once Eric was brought to the station he was but into the integration room where he asked question left from right about why was his connection to Lee Yongbok from Stray Kids which Eric explained he and felix where best friends. "Alright then why did you end you call short yesterday with Felix" Yu asked " I was called for dinner" Eric " we also know that one of his members Kim Woojin was announced to be leaving the group did he talk about it "; "No, Felix didn't.., he didn't want to talk about" Eric said with hesitation. That didn't help any. 

Two detectives continued to ask Eric the same question and he would give the same answer. " Look ! what is this about why do you keep asking me about felix; what is this about "? " Last night Yongbok along with his members where murdered by their leader Bang Chan " Yu said in a stern tone. Eric looked at the detective in disbelief " that can't be " Eric said trying to hold in his tears. " Take a look for yourself" Seo said throwing pictures on the table Eric hands were shaking as picked up the photos.

His eye's widen as he looked at the pictures of his dead fried Eric could hold in his tears "why...why felix " thought he stated to feel sick before throwing up on the floor then stated sobbing. Before the detectives could say anything the door had opened to reveal Sangyeon, their manager and a lawyer standing in the door way. Eric looked over when he saw Sangyeon he got up and rushed over to Sangyeon hugging him tightly. 

"Hyung... please I want to go home, I don't wanna be here anymore" Eric said sobbing into Sangyeon chest " Let's go sweetheart:" Sangyeon said walking out of the room with Eric along with their manger " but we still need him for questioning " Yu said " Actually you will not be questioning Youngjae any further as he is a minor who had no older authority present and was taken with no knowledge to his group, company or manger the lawyer said. The lawyer soon after left the room; Then one of the analyzers walked into the room. "Well we have news on the cause and time of death; now you just have to release you second statement " she explained as she hand them the files then left the room. 

**_An_ _Hour Later_**

Detective Yu was standing in a room with a bunch of reporters, writer's and cameramen " Thank you all for coming with the few hours that have passed we have found updated information on the Stray Kids case. from 10:30 to 11:03 the eight members of Stray Kids where murdered by their leader Bang Chan then at 6:25 am. BangChan had a woken and realized what he done. He freaked out which lead him to call his labelmate BamBam. What BamBam didn't know that BangChan was had taken a mixture of pills; After, ending the call with BamBam at 6:32am BangChan died of an overdose. The cause of death where by"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone I hope having a good week an don't we just love cliffhangers.
> 
> I really tired to word the beginning of the story the best that I could along with that the other half I feel good about. 
> 
> Also tell me you thought on this chapter along with who were two bodies the detectives were talking about. And any theories how the murder took place?
> 
> Which will also be revealed for the next chapter which has a lot of going . That leads me to wonder who do guys think will have worse death? 
> 
> Something, I want to point out I'm still learning The Boyz so if anyone feels like a left something out please let me know.
> 
> Well see you all next chapter  
> My twitter: Kplex12  
> BYE<3


	3. The Murder

Woojin signed as he packed up he's final belongings he hated this had to happen but, everything happens for a reason he guessed. " Got everything ready packed up"? Woojin looked over to see Changbin leaning against the door. 

Woojin smiled and nodded " Yeah, look" woojin started to say but was cut off by Changbin."No, need I get it nothing last forever but, I know you have your reason " he said.

Woojin looked down " don't worry about the others, they'll come around soon " Changbin said. Woojin looked up and walked over to Changbin and hugged him the two hugged each other for a full three minutes before pulling away. 

"Be safe hyung and call me when you get to your apartment" Changbin said Woojin nodded before saying goodbye and grabbing his things as he left his the room and shut the door behind him.

Woojin walked into the living he came face to face with Chan who smelled of alcohol ad he walked into the dorm.

"Chan have you been out drinking "?

Chan turned and looked at Woojin "Why does it matter to you hurry up and leave" Chan said harshly. "Chan you can't you still be mad, at me," Woojin said. 

Chan walked closely to Woojin " and why not you backstabbed this group" he shouted " chan things happen I didn't want to " Woojin yelled back " but, you did you said nine or none then you pull this " Chan shouted as he started to get angry.

Soon the Chan and Woojin had gotten into a heated argument it got, even more, heated when the two started to push each other. 

"I worked my ass off for this group spending day and night working" Chan yelled "and what do you want me to do about that I didn't ask you to do that; none of this is my fault "Woojin yelled.

That's when something in Chan snapped maybe it was what Woojin said or all the alcohol taking effect. 

Chan had pushed Woojin hard making him hit back against the wall Chan continued to hit Woojin against the wall. Woojin was screaming for Chan to stop but he didn't, he hit Woojin's back on the wall one more time before letting go and walking off. Woojin was leaned against the wall crying. 

Chan came back holding a knife behind his back as he walked up to Woojin "this is what backstabbers get" Chan said. Woojin didn't have time to react before something pierced his stomach and feeling nothing but pain.

He let out a scream as he couched up blood Chan had pulled out the knife. Woojin tried to move but was pushed against the wall as Chan started to stab him repeatedly. 

Woojin screams and cries filled the living room he started his vision become burly as he started to lose consciousness.

"CHAN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO "!!

Changbin yelled his eyes filled with tears he ran and punched Chan to get him off of Woojin who was covered in blood. 

Chan had fallen to the ground after, being punched " Woojin " Changbin said but got no response from him he saw that the knife was still in Woojin stomach but he was too scared to pull it out 

Chan was even more angry as he got back up and grabbed Changbin by his hair then tossing him to the ground then got on top of him.

Changbin tried his best to fight to get Chan off him " you fucking monster I hate you, " Changbin yelled and that made Chan went insane as he grabbed one of the laps nearby and started to bash it against Changbin's face and head.

Changbin tried his best to still fight Chan but, after another hit to the face and head from the lamp as it broke, he's body went lifeless. 

"Chan stop," Minho said walking into everything that had happen he was trying to get Chan off Changbin. Chan did stop but only to grab a glass shard from the lamp and make two slits on to Minho's throat then stabbing him the eye.

Minho held his neck as it bled out he also crashed and stumbled into things before he fell into the kitchen and died. 

Chan had gotten up he looked over to see Jisung standing there with fear written all over his face "you monster " ! he said as he started crying he sprinted for the door to get up but, Chan was faster as he grabbed headphones that were nearby. 

Jisung was close to getting the door open before fully Chan wrapped the cord around his neck and started to strangle him.

Jisung let out a half scream as he felt the cords get tighter as he struggled but as fate would have it Jisung couldn't fight any more as he couldn't breathe any longer and his heart and body gave out.

Before his body fell to the ground Chan had kicked Jisung's back causing his neck to break after, letting go of the cord Jisung's body fell to the ground.

"Hey hyung," someone had said before screaming in horror Chan looked back to see Hyunjin.

Hyungjin slowly backed away "s...stay away from me," he said before running off to the bathroom followed by Chan. He tried to quickly shut the door but Chan kicked the door open and started attacking Hyunjin.

Hyunjin's screams filled the bathroom as he tried to get away but he could burly see from all the crying. He didn't why chan was doing this but, his thoughts were cut off by Chan grabbing his hair and smashing his face into the mirror repeatedly. 

Chan had let going of the Hyunjin and watched as the young dancer lifeless body fell to the ground. He walked back to the living room to grab the knife he used to kill Woojin. He had to kill the rest of them or they would leave him too and he wouldn't have that. 

He had into one of the shared rooms to see Seungmin by the opened window. Seungmin looked over to see Chan standing in the doorway " Hyung this isn't what it looks like ". 

He said with fear in his eyes, " how dear you try to leave" he said before he started attacking Seungmin. He began to hit and punch Seungmin who fell to the ground crying as he pleaded with Chan to stop he even apologized for whatever he did wrong.

Chan had completely bruised up Seungmin's body he grabbed Seungmin's hair an dragged him to the open window. Seungmin was still crying while he weakly asked Chan to let him go.

"You wanna leave fine then leave, " He said before decapitating Seungmin by harshly slamming the window on to his neck twice. 

He let go of Seugmin's beaten body and grabbed the knife he had dropped when he attacked Seungmin.

Chan moved onto the next room which Felix was in; the young aussie was listening to music with his eyes closed nodding to the beat so he didn't notice Chan walk into the room. 

Chan slowly walked to the bed Felix was and grabbed a pillow that was next to him. Chan had forcefully smashed the pillow on Felix's face which cause the younger the react letting a muffled scream.

Which caused Chan to stab him repeatedly in the chest. Felix had threw his phone whicjyj had hit Chan in the face which caused him to stop. 

Felix slow moved off the bed as he bled his vision was blurry from blood loss he tried to make it to the doorway but, his body was in so much pain he could barely even move to crawl to the door tears spilled from his eyes as he layed there.

Chan watched as Felix tried but didn't anything when he saw he wasn't moving he could only hear Felix's attempts to gaps for more air so, he left Felix to bleed to death. 

  
Jeongin was hiding he knew it was only a matter of time before he came for him. He saw Chan murder Jisung and HyungJin he knew Woojin, Changbin and, Minho had to already have been dead from the yelling and screamig he heard earlier.

An Seungmin and Felix he heard them crying but when it stop he knew they were dead and he was next. He silently cried wondering why chan was doing this.

He froze when hear the door to the room open. He could hear Chan walking around looking for him but when Chan had opened the closet door Jeongin had met his eyes leader. 

Jeongin had grabbed and threw something at Chan that was nearby to get away but Jeogin only made it to the hallway of the dorm before Chan stabbed him the multiple times in the back. 

Jeongin was paralyzed his eyes became heavy he could hardly keep them open before passing Jeongin had forgiven Chan for what he had done and hoped the others could forgive Chan for what he has done.

Jeongin took one more breath before everything turned into darkness. Chan had finished he didn't know but his heat started to beat really fast like all the adrenaline he had received was going away he stumbled back into the room then passed out. 

  
After a few hours, Chan had awoken with a pounding headache trying to remember what had happened last night he looked down at his bloody hands. Like magic, the memories came rushing to him. He didn't believe he what he had done.

The first thing he was met with when he stepped into the hallway was Jeongin lifeless body in the middle of the hallway. 

All he could see was blood it was everywhere when he gotten up to check to see if any of the others were alive but they were dead.

This made him break down into hysterical cries. He curse that himself for what he had done but then he realized there was a way to fix this there was a way for him to join his members.

Chan got up and headed to the bathroom where Hyunjin was he went into the cabinet an started taking all the pills. Not even minute later the pills starting to take effect. 

He started to cough up blood and when he looked in the mirror his eyes were an with every blink blood. He started to become dizzy as he stumbled back into the room and landed on the bed.

Chan could feel he was gonna and he was ready to accept it all he asked was to see his members but, before dying he decide to make a final call. 

He pulled out his phone and called the person he trusted the most "Hyung" he said when he heard bambam answer the phone.

"I've messed up hyung, I killed them hyung I didn't mean I can burly remember why I did it but, it's okay I'll be with them soon," Chan said hanging up the phone ignoring bambam who was telling him to stay on the phone. 

Like a bomb Chan felt as if his heart had exploded as he coughed up more blood he closed his taking his final breath before dying. 

An hour later the police were busting down the door to he dorm and their investigation began. Three bodies were in the living room, one in the kitchen, one in the hallway another in the bathroom and three dead in but in different rooms. 

Eight murdered One suicide but in total there where nine dead bodies.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you're having an okay day so for this chapter I tried to make it as realistic as I could.While making sure it made sense.
> 
> S comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Also tell me what you think about the murders. 
> 
> Along with that who do you think had the worst death at all the members.
> 
> And finally what do you think about Jeongin forgiving Chan right before he died? And would you forgive him?
> 
> Now we only have one more chapter which will be a sum up of everything. 
> 
> Well till next time  
> Bye♡


	4. The Conclusion

Detective Yu took a deep breath as he began to explain the deaths that took place in the dorm that night. " Kim Woojin was stabbed over thirty times before dying. Seo Changbin dead from a skull fracture to the head. Lee Minho died from two slits to the throat along with a stab wound to the eye. Han Jisung's neck was shown to be broken after being strangled with the use of a headphone cord.

Upon looking at what happened Hwang Hyunjin and Bang Chan had gotten into a struggle before he died from a frontal and face fraction from having his face smashed repeatedly into a mirror before Kim Seungmin dead it was reported he had sunken out to smoke it was confirmed after, a Juul was found near his body.

It was noted that if he would have stayed out a little longer he would have survived but before his death, he was heavily beaten by Bang Chan until he was decapitated by the window. After, finishing off Kim Seungmin he moved on to Lee Yongbok he first started to smother Yongbok then proceed to stab him a total of times it also is shown that Lee Yongbok was conscious to the point he knew he was gonna die. 

He could have survived but unfortunately, he bled to death three hours before, Bang Chan killed himself. Yang Jeongin deep cuts were made in his back before being stabbed in the back over ten times. Hours passed before Bang Chan realized what happen he panicked which resulted in him killing himself after being taken over by guilt" detective Yu explained. 

  
He also went into further detail about the case along with explaining the phone call with Bambam and their thoughts on how Chan was doing emotionally and expressed this is a case they have never seen before. 

_**A Few Days** _

****

**_"Hello, every one it's Seo Sojin bringing you the latest news; its been five days since the deaths of the boy group Stray Kids after being murdered by they're leader BangChan who shortly after took his own life._ ** **_Their company JYP entertainment has finally_ **

**_reached out to the public after the death of their artist stating "_ **

****

**_" Hello, this is JYP we are lost for words for what has happened and take full responsibility for what has happened._ **

**_Bang Chan was clearly unstable and need help which we as his company failed him along the rest of Stray Kids_ **

**_their mental was pushed a side and should_** _ **have been looked at.**_ _ **We as a company shall**_ **_grow from this making sure our artist are_**

**taken care of in their time of need. That being said all activities will be**

**canceled for the time being until further notice we hope you**

**all understand. " Sojin said as she finished reading the statement**

**"Other than JYP other companies have announced at least one or more**

**of their artist will be taking a break as they are under a state of distress**

**from hearing the news. The funeral for the boys will be held tomorrow**

**at 9 am"**

_** The ** _ ** _ Next Day _ **

Today was a very sad day for everyone who attended the funeral even artist who didn't know Stray Kids had came to pay their respects. Their families only felt heart break for the lost of their sons . "We gather hear today " the priest began "to honor and keep the memory of Bang Chan, Kim Woojin,Lee Minho ,Seo Changbin , Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Lee Yongbok, Kim Seungmin and Yang Jeongin.

"Nine boys who were love and cherished by many people these boys wanted to share their love of music even though they are no longer with use they will continue to share and inspire the love with they had with everyone may their souls rest in piece"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of this story comment and tell what you think. 
> 
> Also I want to kinda speak on what Chan said on his vlive; knowI fully support Stray kids and Woojin no matter what. An even though they might give off little by little to what happened I don't think anyone should give hate or judge to Stray Kids or Woojin as they each feel differently about what happened and we should continue to support them.


End file.
